nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Undead Centro
Undead Centro is the first map in the Undead Realm storyline. It's set in a zombie infested mall, located somewhere in Australia. It takes place right before the missiles are fired at Earth from the Moon. Opening Cutscene The cutscene begins with the four protagonists exiting their vehicle, and taking a step inside the mall, in search of survival tools. The place is a bloody mess, and load roars and screams are occasionally heard. Iris and Elliot head up the escalator, in search for weaponary, while Havana dn Arnold search for food and other stuff. Elliot looked around, with a terrified expression on the young boy's face, "Are...are you sure it's safe to be in here?" Iris chuckled, but turned around as screaming approached them. "Well, looks like the meatsacks found us." Iris pulled out a preloaded sawed off shot gun from her backpack, and easily killed the zombie with a headshot. Downstairs, Arnold heard the bullet fire from Iris' gun. "The undead already? Shit." He and Havana loaded their SMG's in preparation for the battle. Iris and Elliot were surrounded. They both backed onto the escelator, as hoards approached. Iris fired her gun, but Elliot used hand to hand combat. He tripped a zombie, dragged it's arms, and threw it down the escalator, where every stair it hit, blood shot out onto. The blood spelt "Undead Centro". Weapons This map features many new weaponary, and plenty of returning guns." " signifies new weapons. Off-Wall *M-14 *Olympia *MPL *PM-63 *MPK5 *AK-74u *M16 *Double Barrelled Shotgun *Claymores *"Throwing Knives" Mystery Box *AUG *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *"Crystal Skull" *CZ75 Dual Wield *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 Law *Monkey Bombs *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *"Solar Flame" *SPAS-12 *Spectre The Crystal Skull is a new wonderweapon with plentyful ammow, at 60+5. It fires deadly crystal shards at zombies, and is always a one hit kill. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the Crystal Clear, and zombies shatter when shot by the gun. It's Pack-A-Punched ammo is 144+12 The Solar Flame is another wonderweapon. It fires a Molotov Cocktail like bullet, which explodes into flames. It's got a good amont of ammunition, at 50+10, and is a very important weapon in the higher rounds. When Pack-A-Punched, it's power and range is drastically increased, and it's ammo becomes 80+10. It's name then becomes Flare Storm. Perks The Perk-a-Cola machines will be returning, along with the addition of a brand new perk. Speed Cola, Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer, Quick Revive, Stamin' Up and Tombstone Soda will be making a return to the game. The new Perk acts as an infinite Double Points, until you get downed. It's the most expensive Perk, at a price of 5,000 points, but is extremely useful for building up your points. It's under the name as Double $oda. When a player gets a double points power up when having the perk, it multiples the points they accumulate by 4 times. Areas Players start surrounding the escalator, which can't be used to go upstairs, until the power is on. This room features the M14 and Olympia, Quick Revive beside the escalator, and a mystery box spawn on the other side. Zombies spawn at shop doors, breaking through the barriers. The only way to advance from this room, is to purchase the chairs out of the way, for 750 points. This takes you to a lobby, with a couch, MPL on the wall, and Speed Cola, beside a soda machine. It's a relatively small room, so players should get out of their immediately. There are two different rooms a player can advance to. The left is the Maintanance Room with the power, which costs 1,200 points. The Maintanance room has the power switch, and both the PM-63, and MPK5. Also, it shows cameras of the entire map, so players can view it. There is one barrier in the room, and it's very tightspaced. The door on the right, however, takes you to a large, large room, with a water fountain in the middle, and when the power is turned on, the Pack-A-Punch is inside it, but players must also do something else to activate it. This room is ideal for zombie training, and has another one of the mystery box spawns beside the bench, and Juggernog is for purchase in the corner of the room. The MP40 is also a gun off the wall. TBA